


Hannya Mask.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Koujaku has a secret but he'll do anything to make sure Aoba won't find out.





	Hannya Mask.

Ever since Koujaku arrived at Midorijima, he kept a big secret.

 

"Oh! He's coming, boss! He's locking up Heibon now!"

 

Reported Kou in a hushed whisper.

 

"Don't call me boss in front of him."

 

Koujaku whispered back in a concealed nervous tone as he peeked from behind the wall corner.

 

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Koujaku...san!"

 

"Nevermind. Now make sure you guys don’t follow too close."

 

"Yes, Koujaku-san!"

 

With that settled, Koujaku calmed down his nerves and casually exited the alley. He walked up to Aoba who was crossing the road,  "Y-Yo, Aoba! Fancy meeting you here."

 

Aoba widened his expressive eyes at the familiar, bass voice and swiveled around. He saw the most handsome man he has ever met. Blushing a bit, Aoba looked away.

  

"O-oh, Koujaku. We kept bumping into each other lately."

 

"You're out early. You're not playing hooky. are you?"

 

"Excuse me, I'm the best employee of the month here!"

 

"Hmm, really? I thought you were the only employee of this shop.", Koujaku teased in a sing song voice.

 

Aoba grumbled then sighed, "alright, alright. Haga-san said I can leave early since it's been a slow day. How about you?"

 

"Oh! I...", Koujaku recited the line he rehearsed this morning, "I opened my shop nearby. There'll be a wedding tomorrow so the bride-to-be asked me if I could give her a trim so I was thinking if we can---"

 

Aoba stared again, hiding his small laughter.

 

"... uh, what is it? Why are you smiling, Aoba?"

 

The younger man snickered as he kept staring over Koujaku's shoulder, making the older man nervous if Hagima or Kou accidentally showed themselves. He should have asked them to take off their shades! They looked shady as hell!

 

"I'm really surprise a new guy like you who came to our little town is pretty popular. The girls can’t stop talking about how cool and mysterious you are. Their prince charming. But don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret if you don’t people to know. " 

 

Aoba assured him with a wink.

 

Koujaku's heart skipped a beat at that wink then he stopped beating for a minute! Secret? There’s no way Aoba would have figured out his family background this soon!

 

Aoba laughed more at Koujaku’s comical look, it was the prettiest chirp of a bird to Koujaku's ears.

 

"Don’t worry, everyone has their interests and hobbies. No judgement here about your cosplay, in fact this looks pretty real for a replica.”

 

C-cosplay? 

 

“W-wait, what do you mean?”

 

Aoba pointed to Koujaku's shoulder where the hilt of his mighty sword is attached.

 

“You're carrying your replica big sword again on your back, Koujaku. You're cosplaying as the warrior from that famous drama series every Sundays, right?"

 

Koujaku mentally slapped himself! He forgot to give Hagima his heirloom weapon while rushing out of the limousine! Strapping the blade after changing his clothes to a casual kimono was like second nature to him! How can he be so dense and forgetful?! Crap, good thing Aoba didn’t get frighten by his blunder! But then again in these streets, it's not uncommon to see guys carrying weapons. After all their local chief policeman modified his megaphone speaker as a  machine gun itself! 

  

Koujaku played along, "R-right! I was cosplaying as that....uh... red warrior guy."

 

He never watched the drama series but it’s quite famous that he has seen glimpse of the show. Whenever he and his men 'patrol' their turf, the shops that sells televisions and radio retro gadgets would be displayed by the window and any passerby can watch the news or the drama trailers. Koujaku didn't pay it much attention but from what he remembered it was something about a big, holy  tree and temples and a forbidden love set during ancient Japan. Lots of sword fights and tattoo curses and forbidden love drama too.

 

Aoba smiled, "I knew it! See, even Baa-chan got hooked watching that period drama. It’s a romantic tale about a beast who became human again after he fell in love with a princess of the moon. Mizuki told me it's based from a true legend! Did you know the human lover is not a princess but was actually someone else?”

 

“Oh... really?”

 

Koujaku stored that name Mizuki in his mental note. He’ll ask his men later about Aoba’s relations.

 

“Yes! Instead of a princess, the beast warrior's lover was actually a holy man with strong powers!"

 

Koujaku continued to maintain his smile. He could stare and listen to Aoba for hours without boredom!

 

"Is... is that so? Your friend really knows a lot."

 

"Yep! Mizuki owns a bar and his customers likes to tell him a lot of things when they got tipsy. One of them is a producer but he accidentally spoiled the ending of the drama to Mizuki one night! Mizuki is still bummed about it."

 

"O-oh..."

 

Then Aoba frowned, "I hope the producer of the studio don't follow the actual legend. In the legend, the warrior never came back from the war. Causing the priest to wait until he became old and grey. Not knowing the warrior died in the battlefield. It's sad..."

 

Aoba shook his head then forced a smile, "Anyway! Sorry I talked too much Koujaku. You were saying something just now?"

 

Koujaku didn’t like that. He liked it better when Aoba is laughing and smiling instead of looking sad and lonely. He'll do anything for this youth. Be it chained to a holy tree for centuries or becoming inhuman over some tattoo curse. It's strange how he himself didn’t understand why he felt so attached and protective over Aoba. He felt so comfortable and warm with Aoba as if they knew each other for so long. Although in reality, the two men barely knew each other for a few weeks.

 

Koujaku flashed him his charming smile again. One of the reason they often bumped into each other at the streets of Midorijima was because Koujaku made calculations and plans so that they meet often. And alone.

 

"Oh, right. Actually my last customer gave me a big tip. Would you like to have dinner with me? It'll be my treat!"

 

_Please say yes, my Aoba. Please. I wish to spend more time with you. And you tell me more about yourself or the last music concert you watched from your retro computer PC. Anything._

 

Aoba blushed again but stepped away from Koujaku.

 

"That's really kind of you, Koujaku. But… I can’t. Your money is important for your savings."

 

Koujaku wished he could hug the angel right there. To be honest he can buy three cars and a whole apartment for Aoba right now!

 

"It's only a simple dinner, Aoba. It's nothing like the delicious food you cooked for me that rainy night..."

 

Aoba paled, "but my cooking was horrible compared to granny's. And, um, how is your wound?"

 

Aoba stared down at the parted kimono that revealed the upper part of the bandages around Koujaku's tummy. Sometimes Koujaku liked to place his arm in his kimono folds like those of a samurai in the past. Aoba gulped and looked away, he kept reminding himself not to ogle openly at the attractive man. Especially be distracted by Koujaku’s beautiful hands. His tool of trade.

 

"It's all healed up now thanks to you, Aoba. I'm really grateful you saved me that night."

 

About two weeks ago, on one rainy night, if Aoba didn’t find him that time, who knew if Koujaku could have survive.

 

As a yakuza lord, Koujaku was used to have beautiful women on his lap and obedient men follow behind his steps.

 

But one bloody brawl between him and his father cause Koujaku to be seriously wounded and he flee to Midorijima.

 

His father who wanted him to be his heir was stubborn to recapture Koujaku and he sent his men headed by Ryuuhou. Koujaku kept running, swinging his blade to push off the enemies until he dropped down at Aoba's doorstep.

 

After the youth found his lifeless form, Aoba treated his wounds caused by sword blades, cleaned the blood and help fed him rice broth.

 

Aoba’s selfless actions and how he stayed up all night taking care of Koujaku... it really made the older man open his eyes to his reality.

 

The men he expected to follow him loyally from the main house, most betrayed him when Ryuuhou offered a handsome sum to side with the previous boss.

 

Only Hagima, Kou and a handful of his bodyguards swore their oath to follow Koujaku forever. The friends and women Koujaku favoured... all deserted him while he was on the run. Koujaku almost lost his life if Aoba didnt rescued him that night.

 

A complete stranger but... with a heart of gold.

 

A man Koujaku fell in love with all his heart and he didn’t know what to do with his overflowing feelings!

 

Koujaku kept his identity a secret from Aoba. He can’t imagine how frightened Aoba will be if he learn the silly so called hairstylist is actually a real heir to a yakuza family!

 

For now, Koujaku planned to keep hiding until hopefully Ryuuhou think he’s dead at some alley and report to his aging dad.  So he’ll continue with his costume of red kimono instead of a dark suit and black gloves. Koujaku will ditch the limousine car and start walking and protect Aoba from afar.

 

Besides, walking will give him an excuse to send Aoba home from work. Maybe the apartment he rented looks too fancy for a former, homeless man but thankfully Aoba didnt ask too many questions when he came for a visit the other day.

 

There was another reason why Koujaku didn’t want Aoba to know his true identity. He’s worried Aoba will be targeted by Ryuuhou if he learns about how Koujaku is attached to him!

 

To think the playboy, yakuza boss genuinely fell in love for the first time.

 

Fell in love with a beautiful and pure hearted man named Seragaki Aoba.

 

So that’s why Koujaku will keep on wearing his mask. It’s for Aoba’s own safety although honestly he didnt like lying to Aoba.

 

“Come on, Aoba. I really don’t mind treating you to dinner at anywhere you want. Ramen, beef ribs or even cake!”

 

Aoba shyly looks up at Koujaku’s pretty red eyes and grabbed his kimono sleeve like a small child.

 

“R-really? You don’t mind?”

 

Koujaku almost melt on the spot.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Well...”

 

Maybe one day he can tell the truth. That he is actually an ogre with a human mask. Someone who dont deserve to be in the presence of a holy being like Aoba.

 

But for now... please... grant him some more time to be by Aoba’s side. Please...

 

“Well, how about we buy some groceries and have a pot of Nabe at your place?”

 

“E-eh? At my place?”

 

“Yeah, you only have wine and one egg in your fridge last time I came over to send back your tattered coat. Baa-chan is away for the weekend to visit a friend. Maybe... you don’t mind if I... stay over tonight after our Nabe feast?”

 

Koujaku almost jumps in joy!!

 

Aoba has been so shy and nervous around him, all Koujaku’s offers and treats he rejects gently and politely. This is the first time Aoba made the first attempt to spend time together privately! He’s like a kitten that finally warmed up to him!

 

“O-of course! I like your cooking Aoba! I bet you cook them so tasty because you made them with love~”

 

That earned an embarrassed smack from the shorter male.

 

“Y-you! You always say such things! Don’t expect to skip dish duties for sweet talking me. Ah, speaking of sleepover, I forgot that I didn’t bring my sleeping bag...”

 

“Oh! You can have my whole bed even! I don’t mind the couch or the floo---“

 

Aoba shyly tugged at Koujaku’s sleeve again.

 

“It’s... it’s ok. It’s your bed. I’ll take the couch since I snore loudly...”

 

Koujaku blushed too as he rested his hand on Aoba’s shoulder and shortened the distance between them.

 

“T-then how about we... take off the pillows and mattress to lay on the floor?”

 

Aoba brightened up, “Oh yeah! That’ll work too and didn’t you recently buy a big TV? We can watch The Tale of The Beast from internet streaming!”

 

Koujaku laughed. To be honest he has no interest about the show but if Aoba looked this excited over a mini slumber party after a Nabe dinner, then he’ll happily obey all his requests. The drama series may help improve his cosplay persona too for reference.

 

“That sounds like a great plan! Okay then, let’s shop for groceries and head home, Aoba.”

 

“Uhn!”

 

As Koujaku walked forward and scanning the area for danger, he didn’t look back at Aoba following his footsteps.

 

Aoba has his face turned to oneside.

 

Where Hagima and Kou were hiding behind a decorative tree of a cafe.

 

Aoba has a feeling Koujaku is hiding something. And that he’s possibly related with the men whose been following Aoba to and from work the past week.

 

“Aoba? What’s wrong? If you don’t hurry, I’ll leave you behind~” Koujaku shouted.

 

“Oh! It’s nothing, I’m coming!”

 

Aoba jogged until he walked side by side with the adult.

 

Aoba felt doubt clouding his heart. Surely someone kind and gentle like Koujaku is not... someone dangerous right? But he’s been having strange dreams since he was a child.

 

The dreams were vague but it was always about how he waited under the sakura tree. Waiting and waiting, alone in the forest.

 

In the dream, Aoba had short hair and he wore… a white kimono?  

 

In other dreams, Aoba recalled there was always someone by his side. Watching the sakura tree that hasn’t bloom yet. He could never recall the face of that person but he did remember his hands. Just like Koujaku’s beautiful fingers, the person in his dreams have similar pair of beautiful and gentle hands.

 

Maybe tonight during their slumber party, Aoba can finally sleep in peace. With Koujaku around, the strange dreams may not haunt him again. What’s more, Aoba felt immense relief when his shoulders brushed against Koujaku’s. His warmth and scent made Aoba feel so… happy. Like he finally found something he has been waiting for so many centuries.

 

Such a mysterious feeling but he’s in no hurry to figure out the answers for now. What he really looked forward now is their Nabe party tonight

 

Aoba has a feeling that the two of them will spend a lot of time together from now onwards.

 

....

 

.........

 

................

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend once told me that these two were uncharacteriscally too cute in this story. Tbh I had ideas to make it as a mini series where Aoba began to question Koujaku's background and yes more hints about that AU series. But revising and finishing this short oneshot already took me days so I plan to just publish this and be done with it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
